


Purple Haze

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Summertime Delights [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Beaches, Car Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Yuri gets wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: Yuri can’t say he loves the annual Blue Lions’ beach trip or spending all day surrounded by college students, but hedoeslove his husband Byleth, and it’s one of the few trips they get to take together every year, so he’ll deal. But there must be something in the air today—he’s spotted more than one couple or throuple sneaking off for some frisky fun—and now suddenly Yuri can’t seem to stop thinking about last year and what he and Byleth got up to in their rented car. Maybe it’s time for a little reenactment.If the SUV’s rockin’, don’t come knockin’.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Summertime Delights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822066
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dusty and Lines for the beta read! <3 
> 
> There's a nod in this fic to that [meme](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus/status/1280918685851344896) that's been going around where Yuri asks Byleth if he has the Sword of the Creator in his pocket or if he's just happy to see him, because I'm weak and couldn't resist. XD These fics are all happening on the same day, concurrently, but can stand alone and don't need to be read in any particular order.
> 
> Aside from that, not much else to say this time around. It's m!Byleth wrecking his pretty husband, Yuri. Enjoy!

Yuri can’t say he loves the beach. As with everything else in life, it has pros and cons. Nor can he say he particularly enjoys being surrounded by drunken, horny college students, as entertaining as their hijinks can sometimes be, and as much as he likes to tease some of them.

But he _does_ love his husband, and the annual Blue Lions’ preseason beach trip is one of the few times a year they make time in their busy schedules to travel together. Being here with the players of the soccer team he coaches means something to Byleth, and by proxy, it means something to Yuri. So instead of just being one of Byleth’s things, it’s become one of _their_ things, a tradition of sorts, a few days of relaxation in the heat, sun, and surf.

Now, Yuri’s looks forward to the trip at the end of every summer. It isn’t often they get to just… be together. Usually Yuri is occupied running Abyss, a popular casino with a reputation known across all of Fódlan. _What happens in Abyss stays in Abyss_. Yuri makes sure of that. And Byleth, when he’s not busy coaching, is one of the security guards who helps keep guests in line—and terrifies gamblers out of even _thinking_ about cheating with his signature brand of blank-faced, empty-eyed menace.

Byleth looks like he’ll kill you without hesitation and without blinking. It’s one of the things Yuri loves most about him. More than that, he adores how, in spite of Byleth’s intimidating appearance, he cares so much, so deeply, about everything. He’s dedicated to his players, as protective of them as Yuri is of those he considers part of his flock. He’s committed to his and Yuri’s joint ventures—the charities they donate to, the shelters they help fund, their efforts to help the underprivileged, those with backgrounds similar to Yuri’s, or in many cases, who’ve endured much worse.

Yuri and Byleth do as much as they can with what they have. It still doesn’t feel like enough sometimes, and Yuri often feels guilty for taking even small trips like this, but together, they keep trying, keep pushing for change, protecting their own. Their relationship works, in part, because their goals are so well-aligned.

On top of all those things, Byleth is gorgeous—dark teal hair, blue eyes, nicely defined shoulders, a taut stomach, and a trim waist—and call Yuri shallow, but he likes that, too.

He’s hot for his husband, and why shouldn’t he be? Yuri married him for the whole package, after all, even if it’s his heart Yuri values most.

Byleth glances up from his book as Yuri sashays back to their spot with a fresh purple haze in one hand and a bowl of mixed fruit in the other. Yuri draws plenty of stares as he struts around the beach in his string bikini bottoms, sheer black cover-up, and leopard-print Louboutin flats, but it’s fine. Expected, even. Yuri’s not lacking in confidence; he knows what he looks like, and he uses it to his advantage when needed. He loves to wear pretty things, and he especially loves the way Byleth’s gaze slides over his body when he’s dressed this way. He also delights in confounding people. Let them stare and wish and wonder. Yuri only has eyes for one man. Everyone else can admire him, from a distance—unless they want to get cut.

Instead of going back to his own lounge chair, Yuri goes to Byleth’s, wanting to share his little treat, just craving his nearness. Byleth straightens and puts a foot down on either side of the chair, making room for him, and Yuri settles sideways between his thighs. He places his drink on the table next to the chair—but not before taking a sip of the cocktail, vodka, lime, and blackberry liqueur swirling over his tongue—then takes a chunk of watermelon from the bowl and offers it to Byleth.

Byleth accepts the watermelon right from his fingertips, and Yuri lets his touch linger on Byleth’s lips as he chews and swallows.

“It’s good,” Byleth says. “Sweet.”

Yuri lets his fingers drift down Byleth’s neck to his smooth, bare chest. “You’re the sweet one,” he teases, and Byleth smiles, slight, subtle, but genuine.

Byleth reaches into the bowl and brings a grape to Yuri’s mouth. Yuri parts his lips, accepting the fruit and flicking a playful lick against Byleth’s thumb. Byleth’s smile widens, and he moves his hand to cradle Yuri’s cheek. He’s not wearing sunglasses, so Yuri can see how his gaze softens, how his eyes crinkle at the corners. Byleth never looks at anyone or anything else like this. Only Yuri, always Yuri, and Yuri thrills in it, luxuriates in his husband’s love and admiration, a spark of arousal igniting low in his belly.

He sets the bowl on the table next to his drink and rests his back against Byleth’s chest, nestling his ass in the cradle of Byleth’s hips.

“Hmm,” Yuri says, shimmying slightly as something hard digs into his lower back, “is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Both,” Byleth says, completely serious, his arms coming around Yuri’s waist and holding him close.

Yuri laughs, quiet but bright, and rests his arms over Byleth’s. He scans the beach from behind the lenses of his own dark glasses, beyond the wide, floppy brim of his black straw hat. All of Byleth’s players are occupied, some playing volleyball, others swimming or tossing a frisbee back and forth. The three who’d vanished into the restrooms half an hour ago had yet to return. Shamir, the coach of the women’s team, was a few chairs down, chatting with one of the assistant coaches, one whose name Yuri can’t recall. Everyone is distracted, wrapped up in their own little worlds, and besides, they’re all adults. Byleth isn’t really here as a chaperone. It seems as ideal a time as any for them to slip away for a bit.

“Remember what we did last year?” Yuri asks, subtly rocking his hips back. “In the car?”

Byleth’s arms tighten around him, and his breath hitches, soft and sweet near Yuri’s ear. “Yes.”

“How about a reenactment? It was fun, yeah?”

“It was.”

Yuri keeps his expression carefully controlled but grinds back a little harder. He doesn’t want to draw attention to them—or at least not any more than they’re already getting just by being two men sprawled out together on the same chair. These are Byleth’s players, his peers and co-workers. Yuri doesn’t want to embarrass him or create any kind of scandal, but goddess, he’s already getting turned on, and these bikini bottoms won’t hide his condition for long. 

“Yuri.” His name emerges on a low, mostly stifled groan, a whisper of sound, but it’s enough for Yuri to know they have to get out of here, pronto, or he may not be able to keep his hands to himself.

He shifts forward, grabs his martini glass, and tosses back the remainder of his drink, though it’s not enough to quench the kind of thirst already rising in him. Looking at Byleth over his shoulder, he licks his lips. “Be a doll and go get the car, will you? I’ll meet you in the parking lot near the restrooms. Have to make a pit stop.”

“Okay,” Byleth says, not that Yuri expected him to say anything else.

Yuri stands, collects his bag from its spot next to his chair, and tugs his cover-up closed.

By the time he’s finished what he needs to do, Byleth has the SUV they rented idling in one of the spaces near the shower facilities.

Yuri slides into the air conditioned interior and removes his sunglasses, placing them into one of the cupholders between their seats. “Take me somewhere we can have some privacy.”

Byleth nods, and less than ten minutes later, the SUV is tucked away between a cluster of trees, down a sandy dirt path that can’t really be considered a road. It’s not perfect, but it’s enough. Yuri opens his door and gets into the backseat without further preamble.

Byleth follows—because of course he does. Where Yuri goes, he’ll go, and Yuri likes it that way. They both do.

Yuri straddles Byleth’s lap the moment he’s settled and takes a second to be grateful the seats in the back of this SUV are separated and able to recline because they’re definitely going to need the room. Of course, there’s always the very back, the cargo space, which is fairly large, but for now…

He takes the hat off his hair and tosses it on the other seat as Byleth’s fingers dig into his hips.

“You’re beautiful,” Byleth whispers, staring up at him, adoring, and Yuri kisses him.

It’s deep right from the start, fervent, hot, no hint of teasing—which is good. Yuri isn’t craving playfulness. That’s for later, when they have a roomy bed and no chance of interruptions. Now, he wants it fast, rough, and hard.

He grinds down against the bulge in Byleth’s plain black trunks, and Byleth’s hand sneaks between them, touching the tip of Yuri’s cock where it’s already poking past the top of the bikini bottoms. His thumb circles the head, and Yuri shudders, pressing into his touch.

Yuri shrugs the cover-up from his shoulders without breaking the kiss, their tongues sliding together, wet and slick. Byleth’s other hand squeezes one of his ass cheeks, slips under the skimpy fabric. Fingers drag along his crease, down to his hole. Byleth makes a startled sound, and Yuri smiles against his mouth. Looks like Byleth just discovered what Yuri took the time to do in the restroom. He’s already slippery with lube and ready to go. All Byleth has to do is shove his trunks down and push his way inside. Yuri is more than willing to help him out.

Together, they move the seat back and practically rip Byleth’s trunks off in their rush. Yuri’s plan was to get Byleth’s cock into his ass as quickly as possible, but the moment he sees it, he can’t resist sneaking a tiny taste. He goes to his knees between Byleth’s spread thighs, and sucks Byleth’s dick into his mouth. He’s salty from his dip in the ocean earlier, his smell more concentrated here, a little musky from sweating in the ninety-degree heat. To Yuri, it’s _perfect_. 

He moans, taking Byleth deep in a quick, smooth motion that makes Byleth’s hips jerk up off the seat. Yuri doesn’t try to stop him, doesn’t pull back. He relaxes his throat and lets the head push in, buries his nose in the trimmed patch of hair at the base of Byleth’s cock, and inhales through his nose, drawing in the heady scent of his husband—familiar, loved, arousing as fuck.

Yuri sucks him until he can sense the trembling in Byleth’s thighs, until Byleth’s hands are fisted in his hair, the painful tugs only sensitizing his scalp and adding to his desire. Lust burns through him, obliterating everything in its path. All that remains is _this_ —the weight of a cock on his tongue, _Byleth’s_ cock, the ache in his jaw, the sloppiness of saliva on his chin.

Byleth drags him off and into his lap. He doesn’t even bother pulling the strings to undo the bikini bottoms—just shoves the material aside, tugs Yuri into place over his spit-wet dick, and presses him down, down, _down_ until their bodies are flush, and Yuri is panting, open-mouthed, sweat misting his skin in spite of the AC pumping from the vents. 

“You feel so good,” Byleth says around a moan.

Yuri whimpers at the sensuous roll of his hips. Head tossed back, he starts bouncing in Byleth’s lap as Byleth bangs up into him. They fall into a rhythm they both have memorized. Yuri knows how to move to best please his husband, and the opposite is true as well. By now they’ve got it down to a science, all the best ways to blow each other’s minds, to make each other come hard and desperate. If this were a play of Byleth’s, it’d be guaranteed to get a goal every time.

Yuri leans against the back of the front passenger seat, hands gripping the headrest, body stretched taut. Byleth grasps his waist, grounding him, that hard cock working its magic, sliding over that sensitive place inside him, the spot that tightens Yuris’s nipples, makes him cry out and see stars behind his eyelids.

He wants to come, frantic for relief, the release of this delicious, unbearable tension. At the same time, he wants more. More, more, _more_. Pleasure sweeps across his skin and curls in his gut, hot and tempting. It feels so amazing he doesn’t want to end. He wants to linger in this state of ecstasy, live here forever with Byleth beneath him, inside him, wrapped in a cocoon made of their scents and sounds.

“Wait,” Yuri gasps when he starts nearing the peak. He’s at a critical juncture, approaching the point where he won’t be able to delay the inevitable, but he wants to put off… just for a little longer.

Byleth stops immediately, and Yuri moans and leans forward to give him a biting kiss, teeth sinking into Byleth’s lower lip and tugging until he hisses with pain. “You’re so _good_ ,” Yuri tells him. “Saints, By.”

“What is it? Why did you want me to stop?” Byleth asks, chest heaving, brows drawn together in confusion. His lip is red and swollen where Yuri bit him. “Did I hurt you?”

Yuri shakes his head. “I just…” He drags his hands down Byleth’s sweat-slick chest, pausing to tug his nipples, before continuing down, over the firm muscles of his stomach, lower to where their bodies are connected. Yuri traces his stretched rim and shivers. “Put me on my back and fuck me.” He jerks his chin toward the cargo area. “There. Spread me out. Fuck me deep.”

Byleth nods. “Anything you want.”

Yuri lifts up so Byleth’s cock slips out of him. He eases through the gap between the seats and lies down, waiting for Byleth to join him. It’s not comfortable; the lining is no plush, luxury carpet. No doubt, he’ll have rug burns later, but Yuri doesn’t care. A little discomfort is a small price to pay for getting fucked exactly the way he likes best.

Byleth kneels between Yuri’s thighs and takes a moment to untie the bikini bottoms and yank them off. Cock in hand, he braces himself on the other palm and slides back inside. Yuri arches at the slick glide of him, damp tendrils of hair clinging to his face, spreading his legs to accommodate Byleth’s hips.

“Wider,” Byleth says, pressing forward. “Let me in, all the way.”

Yuri gives a choked-off whine, the sound ripped from him like Byleth reached in and tore it out. He tosses his head and widens his thighs until the muscles burn, until he’s spread out and wanton, one ankle propped on the console between the back seats and the other foot against the rear window.

“That’s right,” Byleth murmurs as he sinks in the last inch. He touches Yuri’s face, traces his lower lip, and then drags his thumb across Yuri’s cheek, smearing whatever remains of the shiny gloss. The rest of it is on Byleth’s mouth and probably his cock, too. “Your makeup is ruined.”

Yuri turns his head to nip at Byleth’s thumb. It’s stained pink from the gloss and perhaps the remnants of blush Yuri hasn’t yet sweated away. He probably looks a mess, mascara running, eyeshadow everywhere. None of it matters. Nothing but the way Byleth feels, the way they feel together, and Yuri’s impatience to get him moving again.

“I don’t care,” he says, meeting Byleth’s eyes. He reaches down and grabs his ass cheeks, holding himself open so Byleth can go at him even deeper. “ _Ruin_ me. I want you to.”

Byleth’s blue eyes darken. He braces his other hand next to Yuri’s head and starts pistoning into him, no hesitation, only long, merciless thrusts that plunge him down to the hilt every time.

Yuri bows his back, offering up his chest, and Byleth dips his head to capture one of his nipples between his teeth. He bites just viciously enough to make Yuri wail and then lets go, leaving the sensitive nub throbbing. His teeth sink into the side of Yuri’s neck next. It’s not as intense this time, not harsh enough to bruise or leave a mark, but Yuri shudders anyway as Byleth soothes the aching sting with his tongue. He’s moving his hips so fast and hard the whole damn SUV is rocking. Anyone who came across them would know what’s going on in here, but Yuri can’t be bothered worrying about it. They’re far enough from the main beach no one should be walking this way, and besides, he’s in no state to stop now.

He stops holding himself open and clutches at Byleth’s back instead, digging his sharp, painted nails until the flexing muscles. They’re done up red like blood, and he’s tempted to rake at the smooth skin until the unblemished expanse is streaked with scratches that same color. He resists, but barely. It wouldn’t do for Byleth to go back to his students looking like he got into a fight with a wildcat.

“ _Harder_ ,” Yuri demands, throaty and ragged.

Byleth grunts and obeys, thrusting in so ruthlessly Yuri has to let go of him and brace his hands above his head so he doesn’t hit the side wall and end up with a concussion. 

He laughs, wild and breathless. “Look at you,” Yuri says, enraptured by the glory that is Byleth fucking him to within an inch of his life. He hums at the flush across Byleth’s chest, the sweat dripping down his taut stomach, his look of concentration as he works to bring Yuri as much pleasure as possible. “So hot for me, aren’t you? Such a _good_ husband.”

Byleth meets his eyes, and his tiny little smile makes Yuri want to come all over his face.

“Not as good as you,” Byleth pants, mouth falling open when Yuri intentionally squeezes, tightening his inner muscles around his shaft. “You—you’re perfect.”

Sensation crests; a wave of bliss crashes over him, so vivid and sharp it’s almost painful. Yuri’s half-broken moan is the only warning before he loses control and starts coming, cock untouched, painting his own belly with warm, slick spend. 

It’s the sincerity that did it, the sheer earnestness. Byleth is a man of few words. He says little, but what he does say, he means, always, and Yuri is weak against that sort of brutal, unflinching honesty—at least when it comes to how Byleth feels about him. 

Byleth fucks Yuri right through most of it, but withdraws, gasping, while Yuri’s hole is still fluttering around him, clenching and releasing in time with the final spasms of his orgasm. He sits back on his heels, breathing like he’s just run a few of those wind sprints he makes his players do, and reaches for his cock.

“Mine,” Yuri pants, knocking Byleth’s hand away. He takes Byleth’s slick cock in both fists, creating a tunnel for him to drill into like a Fleshlight. 

Byleth groans, head falling back, hips jerking. It’s only a few thrusts before Byleth starts trembling. A few seconds later, he cries out softly and ropes of hot come lash across Yuri’s stomach, adding to his own.

Yuri keeps stroking until one last bead of fluid drips from Byleth’s slit and he moans, low and rough, from the overstimulation.

“Fuck,” Byleth says, and really, Yuri couldn’t have said it better himself.

He licks his lips and rubs his palms over his belly, smearing sweat and come up over his chest, circling slick, wetness over his tight little nipples and higher, to his collarbones. Byleth grabs his hand then, and pulls it to his mouth, licking their combined release from a couple of Yuri’s fingers.

“Mmm.” Yuri bites his lip and rubs the digits on Byleth’s tongue. “You’re so hot.”

“We're a mess,” Byleth says when Yuri pulls his fingers free.

“Yes.” Yuri feels deliciously filthy, covered in drying perspiration as well as his and his husband’s come. He’ll have to shower when they get back to the beach and put the makeup wipes in his bag to good use. To anyone who cares to look closely, it’ll probably be obvious they sneaked away for him to get wrecked, but that’s okay. He knows for a fact they’re not the only ones ducking off somewhere for an illicit tryst.

Maybe they’ll have to make another rule. What happens at the beach stays there, too.

But he isn’t inclined to move just yet.

“Come here,” he says, and Byleth comes, settling between Yuri’s still spread thighs to blanket Yuri’s body with his own. “Congrats on the win, Coach. I’ll have to get you a trophy for that fuck. It’s one for the record books.”

Byleth laughs against his throat, and then turns his head to kiss him. “I’m glad you approve, Mr. Eisner. I wouldn’t want you to regret playing with me.”

Yuri brushes sweaty bangs off Byleth’s forehead and grins against his mouth. “Never. You know I only play to win, and with you, I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated. :D 
> 
> I’ve decided to mark the series complete with just these three. I wrote them in a bit of a summer Sylvain induced frenzy, and I’m not feeling that same energy for fic number four. Better to quit while I’m ahead and feeling pleased with how everything turned out. But if anyone wants to use this AU setting or the annual Blue Lions soccer trip for their own beach smut, I would love to read it! <3
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support for the other two in the series. If you haven't read them:
> 
> [Lime Margarita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152235) (Ashedue)
> 
> [Melon Float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189045) (Dimisylvix)
> 
> Come find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). I love connecting with fellow FE3H fans! <3


End file.
